


Mistakes we made

by orphan_account



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Friends to Lovers, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-21
Updated: 2017-07-21
Packaged: 2018-12-05 02:52:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,096
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11568795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Harry and Louis have been friends forever.As they grow up their friendship turns into something more. In the relationship they both make a few small mistakes that hurts their relationship. Will they realize their mistakes ? Will they decide to give their relationship another shot ? Will it all work out in the end or not ?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi..! So this is my first attempt at writing. Especially a story cause I can only write essays and they tend to have no dialogues. I do not have much knowledge about the places I am going to write about cause I don't happen to be from Europe or America so the system and lifestyle is different from my country. Everything written here would be to the best of my ability. You can point out any mistakes and I can try and remove them. Well on with the story and I hope you like it. That sounded really weird didn't it??

Louis and Harry, Harry and Louis these two had been together since they meet at the sandbox at the age of five when Harry had helped Louis from those kids who were taunting him. Louis had recently moved to Holmes Chapel,Cheshire and young Harry could also tell that because he was sure he had never seen the beautiful blue-eyed boy around here.If he had he would never forgotten seeing him before.But for now he had to stop the beauty in front of him to stop crying.

"Hey, don't cry it's okay now the meanies left. I sent them away, you're alright",Harry said.

"It's not okay.I am stupid and everybody always makes fun of me and I have no friends",Louis replied while wiping his eyes.

"Those people are the ones stupid, not you and people seem like idiots.I will be your friend if you want?",Harry asked looking into the glistening blue eyes and stretching his hand out for a shake.

"You would really be my friend?",Louis questioned looking at Harry.Harry nodded vigorously as he really wanted to be friends with the small boy sitting on the ground before him.On seeing Harry nod,Louis ignored his and flung himself on Harry with joy.Harry laughed while enthusiastically hugging the boy back.

"I'm Louis, what's your name,green eyes?"

"Green eyes? My name's Harry, Blue.Do you wanna go and play on the slide with me?"Louis took Harry's hand and ran with Harry towards the slides.The spent the whole day running around,chasing each other and going up and down the slides until their mothers came to take them home.Their mothers ended having a small conversation and exchanged numbers so the boys could meet each other.All the while both the boys made faces at each other and giggling.Finally,when it was time to go the boys hugged the life out of each other and waved until the other was out of sight.

It soon became a routine for them to meet at the park.While they played their mothers talked to each other and just like the boys they were becoming fast friends.Soon their mothers would invite each other to their home and that was like an excuse for the boys to keep meeting each other.Soon summer was coming to end and the boys to go to kindergarten.

Kindergarten passed soon and both Harry and Louis did not separate from each other and neither did they find a new friend.So their was no friction in their friendship that year and the both of them remained glued to each other and so the year passed.

The ending of summer before primary school was what was an important day in their friendship.They both lay on the grass at night watching the stars at their weekly sleepover in Louis' backyard and their mothers where seated near the back windows watching the beautiful friendship flourish.

"Hey,Hazza we are gonna remain friends even in school,right?",Louis asked while they looked at the twinkling stars in the limitless sky.

" 'Course Blue, nothing is gonna change us you know that. Forever remember ? What even makes you ask this ?",Harry asked looking at Louis with a frown on his face.

Louis giggled," Just those big kids who play in the park. They were talking about how they left their friends and everything so I was scared cause you might leave me cause I am boring. But you're such a weirdo,Haz. You make everything sound so sappy. Like you love me. "

Harry pouted and then burrowed his face in Louis shoulder making him laugh. "First off you're not boring so forget about it. Second I would never leave you and third and most important boo I do love you. Don't you love me your very berry best friend,huh ?"

" Obviously, I do love you but you make it so sappy. Now don't be cross, Hazzabear. Come on I need to see your dimples. Stop pouting and smile."

Harry finally smiled making Louis reach out and poke his dimple and Harry then went to say," You know, Blue you don't have to doubt our friendship ever. It will remain as strong as it can until finally the last star that we see stops shining."

" So you mean till the stars shine ?"

"Yeah, till the stars shine ", Harry confirmed as their hands entwined in an unspoken promise.

Meanwhile,their mothers watched their oblivious sons with a fond smile and went back to their conversation as their boys lay in the backyard watching the million stars on which now their friendship stood,hands held together,foreheads touching until they were called inside to sleep.

As they finally lay to sleep at night a soft voice broke the silence," Till the stars shine, Green eyes"

"Till the stars shine,Blue ".

With those words both boys drifted off to a comfortable slumber and a new-found belief in the Forever of their friendship.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope this one was slightly better than the first xx

A few years passed by smoothly and not much changed in their friendship. They stayed next to each other and spent almost all of their free time with the other. Since the boys were inseparable they never found a new friend or anything that could alter their friendship.

The first major fight and first change that took place between them happened when they were ten. Louis had caught a slight cold and had a headache so he did not go to school. Harry on the other hand did and came back with something that caused a huge argument between the two.

A new boy had started school and it had been his first day. Not many tend to talk to new people but Harry being the kind-hearted boy he was went to talk to the boy and soon they ended up becoming friends. His name was Niall Horan and Harry found out that he was from Ireland and had to move because of his father's recent transfer and that he loved to eat. They both got along quite well and so Harry invited him to come to his house for some time. He thought Niall and Louis would get along great too and they would have a new friend.

Louis sat on the couch watching television while waiting for his best friend to show up. When Louis heard the engine of he knew Harry had arrived and Louis was very happy and ran up to hug him cause he had missed his best friend's company. But he stopped in his tracks when he saw a blonde boy trailing behind Harry and looking lost.

"Who is that ?",Louis almost hissed at Harry.

"Oh boo, this is my new friend Niall. He is new to the school and I met him today but is really cool."

"I don't care. I don't like him."

"But boo you haven't even talked to him.How can you judge him somebody like that? He is really cool and you will like him as well"

"I don't care. If you want you can go and spend time with him instead of me." Louis knew he was acting unreasonable cause he did not want anybody else to be friends with his best friend.Harry was his best friend and nobody else.

"Fine,I just might.Bye Louis,come on Niall we are going to my house instead".Saying this Harry stomped away with the poor blonde boy looking embarrassed and a certain blue-eyed boy with tears in his eyes.

Harry went up to his mother,Anne who had been talking to Louis' mother,Jay and interrupting them by pulling her hand and demanding to go home. Both women were shocked because it usually was hard to separate the two boys but today Harry was demanding to go home an it made them both realize something very serious happened between the two boys.

Anne took Niall and Harry back home after promising Jay that she would call her back regarding the situation and Jay promising the same. Jay went up to Louis room only to see the boy sobbing his heart out on the floor. Jay cooed and rubbed Louis on his back until his sobs reduced to only sniffles.

"What happened,boo? Why did Harry leave so angrily? Why are you crying so bad?", Jay questioned softly.

Louis explained everything to his mother only to see Jay's disappointed face. Jay explained to Louis,"You were wrong boo..you didn't give Niall a chance..you didn't even try to talk to him,did you?"

"No, I didn't cause he would become Harry's best friend and Harry would leave me..well it doesn't matter he left mum..he isn't even my friend anymore", Louis said before breaking into another fit of tears. Jay now understood Louis' insecurity and decided to talk with Anne about the issue. For now she just focused on her sorrowful Louis.

...

..

.

Few days passed, Louis was healthy to go back to school again but now he had no wish to go to school only because his best friend well now ex-best friend Harry wasn't talking to him and he was going to have to be alone. He didn't want to go back and be alone and watch Harry with his new best friend Nigel and feel even more down then he already was. But his mum was very serious about not letting him skip another day of school so grumbling and whining he finally decided to just get school over with.

His mum dropped him off at school and kissing her cheek he jumped out without saying anything or looking back. He needed to somehow emotional blackmail his mum for making him to go to school. The day was torture for Louis, Harry was in all of his classes so it was horrible to see him joking and laughing with either Niel or someone else. Not even once did Harry try to talk to him and it was horrible. When their eyes meet Harry would just turn away. 

Lunch time came and Louis was sitting near the playground all alone cause he didn't have any friend except Harry. Louis just wanted to go and apologize to Harry so he could have his best friend back. So that is what he do. Throughout the day, Harry and Louis couldn't talk to each other and if Louis tried Harry would just shrug him off. As the last bell rang to dismiss them Harry left and Louis rushed after him. 

"Harry, Haz wait please just listen to me. Just once.", Louis pleaded.

"What is it? Want to shout at me for getting a new friend? Or you decided to tell me that you don't care about me and want me to sod off?", Harry sneered at Louis. 

Listening to Harry speak to him like that broke Louis' heart. " Harry I am sorry. I was stupid for acting like that and I am..I am very..like you know very sorry about behaving like that. I just want us to laugh and joke like before. I am really sorry."

"Apologize to Niall and not to me. If he forgives you maybe I will forgive you. Bye, I have got to go my mum is here.",saying that Harry rushed to where his mum was parking her car.

Louis stared at his Hazza's retreating form before going to search for his mum's car. His eyes came to a stop when he noticed a blond head standing near the school gates. He decided to apologize to him. The sooner he got over it the sooner Hazza would forgive him. 

"Nige-I mean Niall", Louis almost screamed while running towards him," hey Niall I'm sorry I'm very sorry please just forgive me I didnt mean to be so rude to you. Can you just forgive me,please?"

Niall looked baffled at Louis' sudden apology," Umm sure mate, I forgive you. I'd didn't really mind what you said. It's like okay..woah" Niall was pulled into a hug by Louis.

"Thanks mate. I know I was really rude but you're awesome. Hey,wanna come with me and we can play and maybe even talk to Harry too?," Louis said earnestly. Niall seemed really nice and maybe he could be Louis' friend and he really needed to ask for Harry's forgiveness.Niall easily agreed and then they were on their way home with Louis' mum driving them.

Reaching home, Louis marched towards Harry's house with only one goal in mind: get his Hazza back...


End file.
